


Just hold me and close your eyes, everything will be fine.

by NataliaRizzari



Series: After the bridge [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Assassin Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Bottom Eve Polastri, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt, Eve is so in love, F/F, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Late at Night, Lesbian Sex, Love, Night Sex, Open to Interpretation, Power Dynamics, Self-Doubt, Strap-Ons, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: After the bridge. They made a promise. They have to hide their mutual love, work on a plan to escape from everybody, and leave the past behind.Oksana was anticipating this order but what she didn't expect was how she was going to feel about itHer next target is Eve Polastri.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: After the bridge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just hold me and close your eyes, everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts).



After the bridge. They made a promise. They have to hide their mutual love, work on a plan to escape from everybody, and leave the past behind.

  
Days, weeks, and months had taken place and is not becoming any easier.

Villanelle is under Helene's orders and is performing her job better than ever, considering: one more successful mission and I’m closer to freedom.   
  
Eve is working for Carolyn. Every day, meticulously and tougher. Trying to destroy and expose every member of the Twelve. And is doing it with increased care because she needs to get through this, survive, and protect Villanelle. 

  
Every night they struggle to communicate. Both women are restless and sad. But Eve sometimes feels especially lost.

  
She is stronger now, but at the time she realized and accepted what she genuinely wants, embracing her darkness and her intelligence, she finds herself into the world alone, navigating through life, lonely. Villanelle is with her but at an agonizing distance.

Eve wakes up every morning with the hope of one day, she will experience real autonomy. And maybe, a way to be with Oksana, for real.

  
It is nearly a year after looking at her beautiful face, While Oksana comes back to wrap her arms around her body.

They stood together for days and nights, making love intensely with their bodies, and with adorable words. They made promises and commitments.

Both women Wished travelling together, running away, start over. 

  
Helene is watching every step and action of Villanelle, like an eagle with her extraordinary eye. 

  
Just a couple of days near their one-year “anniversary” Helene asked Villanelle for a mission. But the French woman wants to explain the details, privately.

  
Oksana was awaiting this order. What she didn’t predict was how she was going to feel about this: Her next target is Eve Polastri. 

  
Helene didn’t need to persuade her or threatened Villanelle by making a theatrical speech.

Villanelle knew this for a long time: when she gets the order to kill Eve and finish the assignment, she will be rewarded inside the organization, demonstrating her loyalty and disengagement from her feelings, with her actions, by killing Eve.

She considered doing the job. After a year of painful distance, she was going back to her roots as a remarkably skilled assassin who is ordered to execute another mission.

  
Intrusive thoughts invade Villanelle´s mind.

  
Eve called her the day after she sees with Helene. And ask her, begged her to come up at her apartment.

Please come to be with me, baby, I have a feeling. And I miss you so much, I need you. 

  
Eve, I’m going tomorrow for sure, but please don’t wait for me up. I don’t know at what time I could be there.  
I miss you, too. Everything is going to be fine. We will be fine soon, darling. I love you.

* * *

She hesitated, lethargic, and overwhelmed. The emptiness surrounding her seemed to knock her. Doubts plagued her brutally for a brief second before she forced the doubts away and went on, stumbling ungracefully in the dark, feeling the support of obstacles and the wall.

The door loomed into sight, bathed weakly by the light cascading from the stiff street lights outside.

She inhaled, nervous but determined. Engulfed by doubt, she stuck around, cold.

Goosebumps lined her arms and legs, the delicate hairs at the back of her neck stood erect and stiff. She became frightened, more so by every second that ticked by into the abyss.

She inhaled again.

Her hands started sweating uncontrollably even it was winter; she was freezing. And she was burning too, at the same time. Liquid fire and icy heat singe taut nerves, practically snapping.

She needed to get it over and done with quickly but couldn’t bring herself it. It seemed a job impossible, yet it was so simple. She forced her shaky legs to move again.

Upon reaching Eve's door, her worries intensified until it hurt her to breathe. The idea was very dreary, and she struggled to recover her wits. Courage fled her. She stared at Eve´s door blankly, contemplating even though she knew what her decision would come to.

Taking a deep breath and expelling the air from her lungs violently, she reached for the cool brass handle with her clumsy fingers and turned the handle.

The door creaked as she pushed it open. Pitch black greeted her. It was so tempting to turn and run... Eve would never know. 

No.

She had to do this. 

Inching closer towards the general direction of Eve's bed, she held her breath, praying desperately this would work out. 

Her foot hit a blunt object, and she squeaked in alarm, pain shooting up her leg from her toe. Cursing herself in silence, she picked up her pace and tumbled messily onto her bed, frozen in brief panic.

She couldn’t stop shivering. No one knew how long she lay there in the dark, shivering ferociously, alighted as an uncomfortable tangled mess upon the edge of her bed with the open door, the walls witnessing her eternal remorse. Villanelle was breaking down under immense silence and desolation.

Eventually, she gathered the strength to crawl toward Eve, draw back the blankets, and slide underneath the duvets, next to her warm body.

She lay down there, debating for a few minutes before gathering her weak arms to lock around Eve’s waist and curling up against her naked broad back.

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She made the journey. She was here now. She didn’t want to think about when morning comes and she will be in Eve bed holding to her like a lost child.

She forced her body to relax. Her muscles slowly loosened and the anxiety flowed from her body. Eventually, she dozed off into a light slumber.

Villanelle...you came.  
Yes, baby, of course. I’m here. I promise you.

She slides under the blankets next to Eve and gently awakes her with sweet kisses. Her hands tenderly caressing her, feeling Eves warm body as she covers every inch of her with them.

“How’s my baby?” said Eve as Villanelle snuggle closer. In love with you, darling.  
But you Don’t need to talk, beautiful. I

t’s the middle of the night let me love you.

I’ll take care of you.

I miss you so much, I need to see you Villanelle.

  
Don’t talk please, let me just express my love with my touch...  
Ok, Eve sough.

  
Roll on your tummy darling, let me be with you properly “, Villanelle asks by cupping her hands under Eve’s breasts while she turns and feels the harness and dildo already attached to Villanelle.

Baby, what are you doing?

Please, darling, let me. I miss you. Don’t do anything, I’m here, just feel me. I’ll be delicate.

Really?

Yes, beautiful.

Silently, with her hand guides the dildo to Eve tigh puckered just to push the tip against her sex, thrusting to open the sweet softness with her weight.

  
Little by little she slips into Eve sex penetrating with each slight move forward. Feeling her squirm just a little and moan so softly, Villanelle whispers “I love you”

  
Even is Kissing the back of her neck and gently squeezing her breasts as Villanelle slowly push more in, guiding and gently inserting very deep.. Shifting up further onto her knees Oksana finally ends as far as the dildo will allow and she feels the tingling sensation as it pushes back against her clit while Eve lowers her head and emits a deep moan into Oksana ear.

Instinctively Villanelle hips begin to rock and the lube allows her to slide back and forth and in and out of the warm, tight walls of her sex.

  
Villanelle looks to watch how sleeves and encircles her and pulls out with as Eve strides back. It’s so unique to watch while she possesses her. She owns this woman.

Moving smoothly and slowly on top of her hooking up with her arms under Eve's body as Oksana pull her back, holding her in place so she can control her body and fuck Eve just how she wanted.

  
Keeping her tigh against Villanelle while she moves and pushes, feeling her clit explode as Oksana bury the dildo in her sex, holding it there reaching so much pleasure. 

  
Villanelle hair hangs down, lightly brushing Eve back as she rests on her arms, now weakened from the orgasm. Trying to hide her abundant tears. 

Within a minute Oksana recovers and slowly moves her hips back and forth again, reaching around and under with her hand to find Eve wetness waiting for her touch and she brings her to a powerful climax.  
Whispering all the time, “feel how much I miss you, Eve”

I love you, Eve. Close your eyes with me. Let’s sleep.  
Do you trust me, darling?  
Yes, baby  
Do you love me?  
Yes, baby, I love you. come here on top. of me...

Even Just hold me and close your eyes with me.

  
Let’s fall asleep together. I promise you this nightmare ends today for both of us.

  
I love you. I love you, Eve...


End file.
